victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
MiniHoward
MiniHoward is the usership pairing of [[User:Minithepeanut|'Mini'thepeanut]] and [[User:Mrs.leohoward|Mrs.leo'howard']]. They are very good friends. Moments *They have talked to each other on the Victorious User Relationships Chat. *MLH once sent Mini a message saying "Wanna be friends? You seem like someone i'd love to get to know better :)" *Mini asked MLH if she could be an admin on the Victorious User Relationships Wiki and MLH made her an admin. *Mini has hugged MLH twice. MLH has hugged Mini once. *MLH was Mini's very first friend. *MLH asked if she could join Mini's pirate crew, and Mini let her. *MLH complimented Mini on her signature. *Mini complimented MLH on her avatar. *MLH depended on Mini to find a picture for thier pairing 'cuz MLH was so lazy. *Mini depended on MLH to upload their picture. 'cuz Mini can't upload pics. *MLH wrote on her profile: "Mini. Gawd. She is downright adorable. I want to squish her cheeks across the internet or something. She's too cute! :D <333333" **Mini blushed when she read this. *MLH agreed with Mini when she said something to Oreo, and Mini called her lazy...XD *Their OC's are best friends and might like each other xD Even if they both have other boyfriends/girlfriends. **Mini has declared it to be her new OTP. **MLH also declared this to be her OTP. **MLH's OC's boyfriend broke up with her so Mini's OC would date her. Bwahahaha. **Really? Mini's OC was fighting with his girlfriend so they could break up and Ryan could date Denise. This is soooooo canon. **No kidding. We should get them together - pronto. Or we can keep them dying inside by not letting them date. You pick. **We should make them suffer for a while. Like - they both like like each other but neither of them will admit it and they'll try to make each other jealous and and magical fluff. **Who says like like anymore? xD lol. Alrighty. I like that idea. BWAHAHAHA. OMG. Ryan just said Denise was "cute". She'll be like/...HEHEHEHEHEHEHE. xD EXPLODING INSIDE. **I said it. You got a problem? This idea will be fun. Especially if everyone around them knows it and they're oblivious to their love. Why aren't these guys married yet? **Yes, I have the biggest problem with it ever. *kills* IKR. Dude, they are so in love. DENYAN IS MY NEW LIFE OTP. oooh, Ryan. I wish he was real. <3 **Why did you kill me? That's it! I'm SOOOOO gonna haunt you! I'm having so much fun with their love! IT'S AMAZING! Also, Ryan is kinda based off my ex-crush, only improved. **I killed ya because you deserve to be killed. IKR. Their love. OMG. I need to meet your ex crush. Hopefully he's a clone of Sterling Knight. THAT WOULD BE GOLD. **All I said was like like. You evil person. Double the haunting now! First off, my ex-crush is sixteen, girly. And haven't you got Alex? Secondly, he's not. Ryan is just the good parts of him, with Sterling Knight's amazing face. Oh, and there's the problem of him being Australian. **BLAH MINI BLAH. Well, your ex crush should drink a potion that shall make him 13. YES, I HAVE ALEX. He's amazing. <3 lol, oh well. I still wanna meet your crush. Anyways, BACK TO DENYAN. IT'S AMAZING. **Nada, I doubt he would anyway. He happens to like driving. Yeah girly, stick to Alex and your thirteen year old guy friends. I'll have the sixteen year olds here. Denyan is like - the definition of amazing. Can they just get married already? My name is Ryan and I love Denise Wilson. We will wed and have many children. *cough*soundfamiliar?*cough* **My 13 year old guy friends are amazing, ya'll. AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE 15. WHATTT. It is, actually. Anyone who doesn't ship it is crazeh. lol. Now we're just rambling. Blah blah. OMG RACHELLE WROTE THAT ABOUT DENI AND RYAN RJHBFHKBGTF. Hi. <3 **Yeah, I'm fifteen, but I skipped a grade, so all the guys in my grade and therefore classes are sixteen. Funny story though, my ex-boyfriend was in the year above me and he skipped a grade too, so he was the same age as the guys in my grade. Lol, off-topicness. So if I were to hang out with guys that were my age, they'd be in the year below and I don't talk to anyone in the year below me, only two years and three years, and four years. Yeah! I'm that awesome. It was so much fun to write that though! I love misleading information! **Oh wow. Cool story, bro. :] lol. LOL. MISLEADING FTW. BACK TO DENYAN NOW, YA? XD **I'm busy at the moment. Denyan later. I know - it's scary, but I actually have to put assignments due in three days ahead of Denyan. Gasp! I'm a monster. Fine, I'll get back to Denyan and it's epicness. Unless you're having your sleepy-time, which you probably are. That's right, dream of Denyan little shipper. **OMG. GASP. HOW COULD YOU? lol, just kidding. Sleepy time is wonderful. I drempt of cows on a hill. It was quite amusing, ya know. BWAHAHAHHAAHAHA. I have issues. **With science! Lol, I actually forgot what that was about for a bit. But seriously missy, get your butt over to the VRW, and check out Denise's TheSlap Profile, before I...idk I'll do something, Oh, and I knew that much. **Filler so yours doesn't come up in subscript. **WHATTTT. OMG. I KNOW. HE ASKED HER OUT. LALALAL. OMG WOOOHOOOO. *We're obsessed. xD *They have admitted they would both date Ryan if he was real and went to their schools and in MLH's case the same age. Well after Mini changed the year Ryan was born so they were similar ages, he was only three days younger than Mini's ex-crush. Oh, and MLH's character is played by Demi Lovato who has the same birthday as Mini. Coincidence much? *MLH said she loved Mini. That's right, we have non-Denyan moments. *Mini wished MLH a happy sleepy time. Trivia *They are both against bullying. *They both ship Cabbie, Bori, Jandre, Jori, Candre, Elavan and Mariana. *They both love userboxes. *They are both a part of the Roar Family. *They are both a part of Mini the Pirate's Crew of the Wikid. *They are both admins on the Victorious Roleplaying Wiki. *They both ship Denise/Ryan hard core. Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Minithepeanut Category:Mrs.leohoward